Finding Love at the bottom of a Pink Nebula
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Tumblr Brainstorming... Mia sets off to help Lorth Needa and Firmus Piett! The officers are shy about their mutual attraction, but the sassy Mrs Veers will find a way...


Imperial Center had always given Mia Veers an oppressing feeling…

It was all so different from her homeworld of Taanab and her home in Corellia!

Though Denon was also an ecumenopolis, like this world, it didn't carry the same eerie atmosphere!

Or maybe she was biased about it, because her husband was from Denon!

Max was supposed to be here with her, but he'd been called back to his garrison on Coronet City, due to an emergency involving the Black Sun corporation.

Even on Empire Day, he wasn't free from his duties…

Of course he hadn't left before making sure his wife would properly looked after. For that reason he asked their good friend Lorth Needa to make sure she wouldn't spend all of her time secluded in their assigned apartment.

The nanny had arrived a while ago, so the kids would be in good hands. Sari was sleeping in her cradle, with her thumb on her mouth…what precious little thing she was!

She'd been afraid the new baby would be perceived by Zev, Orin and , Arlana as some kind of threat…but they dotted on the little girl. Even Zev…

Unwillingly, Mia prepared herself to leave. She WAS supposed to attend Empire Day celebration, standing in Max's place…

Putting up with the High Coruscanti Society, was definitely not her idea of fun!

At least dear Lorth would be there…he was a sweet man, very much the gentleman and a sensible person…he was also very, very gay! Which she absolutely was not supposed to know; not in the least!

She remembered humorously the way Max had stared at her in complete disbelief when she informed him of her suspicion… "Are you positive about it? Because he surely doesn't look like it…" He had asked her, gaping at her.

"Max! It's not something you look like…it's something you are or you aren't! And trust me on this…he is! But you have to promise me not to say anything about this. Least of all to him! I like Lorth. He's my friend, so don't you go embarrassing him!"

Her husband had kept his promise, of course! It was one of his greatest virtues, to be able to carry secrets with him and not use any information he had to harm or mock anyone! He preferred doing things the right and honorable way!

Mia took her purse and the new hooded cape Max had brought her from Sellonia, she instructed the nanny about the kids' routines and bedtime hours. Bid them farewell and took the turbolift to the reception.

One good thing Needa had, was his absolute punctually!

As she arrived at the reception desk, Lorth was already there waiting for her.

"Such a happy face…" He scoffed at her. "I could be led to think you're not excited with the prospect of an enormous celebration filled with people you don't know from anywhere!…unless it's the present company…"

"Don't be silly Lorth. The only reason I was persuaded to go, is because I'll have you there to rescue from all of those adorable people, that are just dying to have the presence of a Rimworlder to make fun of!"

"Well, I won't let them! Nobody is going to make fun of my good friend Mimi…not on my hometown! Shall we?"

Needa offered Mia his arm, and escorted her outside, to one of the hovertaxis passing by.

The Main Hall was packed, just like she had expected it too be, and predictably some of the officers and their 'dear' wives took every opportunity to make her aware of her origins…and her husband's…

Mia kept reminding herself that she had promised Max NOT to antagonize those people! They were just not worth it…

Thankfully, those posh socialites and frivolous Senior Officers, soon lost any interest in "Hick little Mrs. Veers".

Bored beyond all hope, she proceeded to try and drag Lorth to the nearest bar…anywhere but there!

After some insistence on her part, he conceded to her pleads.

They escaped the Main Hall and went looking for the bar lounge.

On arrival, Mia noticed Needa's posture going a bit stiff. She pretended not to notice…at the same time she followed his fixed gaze in a discreet fashion.

It didn't took long for her to spot the reason of Lorth's sudden nervousness…

Captain Firmus Piett! Of course!

Her list of things she kept pretending not to know about, was getting longer day by day…like the fact dear old Needa had the hots for Piett!

…And that Piett also reciprocated the feeling! And yet those two kept 'dancing' around their mutual attraction, doing absolutely nothing to take the next step…

Well…she was going to give those two a little push!

"Oh, look Lorth! Isn't that Captain Piett?"

"Why yes…it does seem like him…" He confirmed to her, trying to sound unconcerned about it.

"Let's go talk to him, shall we! I like that old chap! He's a nice man!"

Needa smiled openly at her.

"You know…you're starting to sound just your husband! 'old chap'…You're really picking up on his traits…"

Mia dragged Needa across the bar, to the table were Piett sat all alone. The Captain saw their approach and rose from the chair to greet the newcomers.

"Lady Veers…" He took her hand and lightly kissed it, as would be expected from any gentleman. "what a pleasure to find you here! Needa…" He nodded on Lorth's way, who greeted him back in a neutral manner.

"Why thank you Captain Piett! Please tell me you're also trying to avoid those snob Coreworlders…" She said with a grim smile.

"In fact…they do love reminding us we are nothing but Rimworlders, don't they?" Piett jested. "Though, there are some exceptions…" He allowed a quick look at Needa, returning his attention to Mia.

"My Max, thank the Gods, doesn't have an ounce of snobbish vices on him! But then, having been born to a working-class family, he knows how to value people by who they really are, not by their money, titles or social position! And may I say…My good friend Lorth, is also quite an open-minded humble man himself!"

"You don't need to flatter me, to get me to buy you a drink, you know?"

"It's not flattery when it's a statement of a fact, Lorth! But that sounds like a splendid idea…you pay, I choose the drinks! You two stay here. I'll go see what they serve in this joint…"

Leaving the two men sweated at the table, she walked towards the counter. Calling the bartender, she leaned to order the drinks.

"Can I have two Pink Nebulas and one Hyperspace Lane please?" She asked him in a low voice.

The bartender looked at the small woman in front of him. Looking from one side to the other, the burly man leaned in her direction and lowered his voice, so only she could hear him.

"Mam…are you sure, those are the drinks you want?" He inquired her with a meaningful look.

"Absolutely sure!"

"Alright…"he smirked at her. "I'll get the drinks served in a moment, Mam. You can go sit down. Someone will bring them to you."

Mia got back to the table feeling quite satisfied with herself.

A few minutes later, a tall blonde waitress carried a covered tray with her. She placed the tray on the table and discreetly served the drinks, following Mia's instructions.

The look on both men's faces was priceless!

Mia sipped on her Hyperspace Lane, a blue drink served on a tall glass. Needa and Piett gave her incredulous look's while she kept a naughty look on her face.

"Do you even know the meaning of these particular drinks?" Needa confronted her, still shocked by her choice of cocktails. Piett looked even more pale than he usually was…

"I am fully and completely aware…not only of the meaning of your drinks, but also of 'other' things concerning both of you! So, just relax, will you? If it all turns out the way I hoped, maybe tomorrow, both of you can also order this!" And she pointed at her drink." And yes, I also know the meaning of an Hyperspace Lane…it was either ordering this, or punching that guy over there…he's been openly leering at me since we arrived. Maybe this way he'll get the hint that I'm taken…and very well so!" She grinned at both men.

So far, judging by the way Lorth and Firmus had began gazing at each other, her plan was going accordingly!

Maybe those two had a chance after all…


End file.
